Insatiable for You
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Arthur can't find a way to stop wanting Merlin. Merlin feels the same way. Merlin/Arthur. M for out and out smutty sex. Slash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did Merlin/Arthur would be canon (well more canon than it totally already is anyway…)**

**Story: Just some lovey dovey Merlin/Arthur smut? Enjoy **** M for sex! If you don't like, do not read! Simples!**

"Merlin! Heavens above, what took you so long?" Arthur cried as his gangly servant finally strolled through the door.

"I was doing your laundry," Merlin protested, cut off with surprise as Arthur whizzed past him to close and bolt the door. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Merlin?"

"It looks like you're hiding from spies," Merlin observed as Arthur dashed across the room to yank the curtains across, plunging the room into dimness.

"I thought you'd never get back," Arthur said, and striding across the room, he cut off Merlin's response with his mouth, hard and firm on Merlin's.

"Arthur, it's," Merlin began as soon as Arthur pulled back. "Oh. I see what you were doing there," he gestured understandingly as the reason for Arthur's mad dashing about set in.

Arthur nodded with the kind of patronising smile he often returned to Merlin's slowness. "Yes. Well done. Now please tell me you're coming to bed?" This smile, full of kindness instead rendered Merlin to a speechless nod.

Arthur fell to it with no hesitation, as soon as they were on the bed, yanking Merlin's scarf off so impatiently he almost gagged the boy. "Arthur! Arthur, slow down, you're hurting me," Merlin protested, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Sorry," he heard Arthur murmur, and then the prince caught his lips and Merlin was lost in a torrent of sensuous caresses. Desire jittered down his body as they shifted into an easier rhythm and he gazed blearily at Arthur as he pulled back, severing the touch. The prince slid out of his blue jacket and Merlin watched, already picturing him naked. Awkwardly he shimmied out of his own, and Arthur, having already discarded his shirt, had Merlin raise his arms to remove his as well.

He felt that illicit deliciousness swirl through his body again at Arthur's hands on his waist, gradually easing down his trousers, and smiled through a gasp. "H-Have you been planning this all afternoon?"

"Uh-huh," Arthur nodded breathlessly, and Merlin bit his lip as his body was completely exposed. He vaguely heard Arthur's impatient growl as the man tore off his own trousers and whimpered soundlessly.

"Get under the covers," Arthur commanded, yanking back the red velvet sheets and Merlin didn't hesitate. The feel of the material against his skin was sinfully good and combined with Arthur's bare skin pressed to his, he was in heaven.

He swallowed as his eyes met Arthur's and desire lingered in the air, as palpable now as the physical proof of his own arousal, pressing into Arthur's thigh. He bit his lip.

Arthur swallowed. "Merlin." Diving in, he invaded Merlin's lips until Merlin had to break away to gasp. Undeterred, Arthur moved to Merlin's bare neck, each assault deeper and more intense until Merlin had to push him away, quivering.

"Sorry, got carried away," Arthur murmured. "Turn around."

Flushed with pleasure, Merlin nodded, and awkwardly rolled over, grasping onto one of Arthur's long cushions and inwardly wincing at the feel of the material grazing against his erection.

"Do you want me to prepare you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, you don't need to," he said, aware that neither of them wanted to wait any longer.

Arthur nodded behind him. "I'll be gentle."

Merlin shifted a little, parting his legs further, and readied himself. A moment later he felt Arthur against him, hesitantly easing in. He closed his eyes, feeling the breath escape him at the penetration. He clenched around him, trying to become accustomed to the feel again, and heard Arthur moan behind him. Lying on top of the sweat covered boy and placing his arms around him, around the cushion he held; so driving Merlin further against it, Arthur began to buck, slowly, deliberately into Merlin.

It didn't take long for sensation to begin consuming Merlin and soon the two were breathlessly gasping in synchronicity.

"Arthur," Merlin cried, his breath pushing out of him onto the cushion. "Jack me off." He found Arthur's hand and guided it to his pulsing cock. Arthur began to pump it desperately until Merlin arched and cried out, white streams of liquid shooting forth.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin," Arthur chanted in a whisper, thrusting into him with slow deliberate strokes, and Merlin managed a long, furious muscle contraction around Arthur, causing the blonde to emit a throaty cry before releasing and slumping onto his lover's body.

_When he comes to, we're doing that again, _Arthur thought as he gazed at Merlin's now sleeping face, still flushed pink with their activity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did Merlin/Arthur would be canon (well more canon than it totally already is anyway…)**

**Story: Just some lovey dovey Merlin/Arthur smut? Enjoy **** M for sex! If you don't like, do not read! Simple!**

Morning arrived, and Arthur dimly approached consciousness, reluctant to wake. He rolled over, draping his arm over a body.

Merlin, he realised, becoming a little more conscious and a dreamy languid smile quirked his lips upwards slightly. Behind his closed lids, images of the previous day came back to him one by one, and he remembered how he had taken Merlin. He allowed the images to fill him up until he was wide awake and full of desire.

Finally he opened his eyes to be greeted with the pleasant sight of Merlin's bare back and his black hair. His lover was as naked as he. Pressing himself against Merlin, and delighting in the cool feel of skin pressed together, Arthur's hand glided across Merlin's side, smoothing up and round his chest to begin stroking a nipple with his finger and thumb. If Merlin wasn't awake yet, he would be soon.

Sure enough, after a minute or so, he felt Merlin shiver and heard his breathing shift. Pleased, as he was now impatiently aroused, Arthur leaned in and whispered Merlin's name, his voice grazing over the syllables.

Slowly, painfully almost, Merlin rolled over to face Arthur. His face was flushed, his eyes bleary with sleep but dark with desire.

"Good morning," he murmured.

In response, Arthur leaned in, needing to feel those lips against his own, the soft but firm friction. He heard Merlin swallow and then open his mouth into the kiss until the two were once more aggressively engaged in passionate assault. Finally Merlin broke off to gasp, and then grit his teeth against a cry as Arthur pushed their bodies together and every sensitive body part was rubbed together.

"Now…what?" he heard Arthur pant softly from over his shoulder.

Wordlessly, Merlin raised his hand, and softly traced it, a feather light touch down Arthur's wide back. He felt Arthur's whole body tense against the urge to buck into him as he did so.

"Merlin, please," he whispered, the most vulnerable Merlin thought he had ever heard him.

Finally Merlin reached the lower curve of his back, and continued further down, deepening the touch slightly into the curve and resting at the opening. He felt an involuntary shudder through Arthur's body against his own as he ran his finger lightly two or three times around the hole, before ever so gently easing up, and into Arthur. Arthur tensed.

Merlin pulled his head back to look at Arthur a moment. The man's face was completely flushed and he was biting down on his lip. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

Arthur nodded. As if to prove his point Merlin slid his other hand down between his body and Arthur's and began to stroke Arthur's pulsing erection. Arthur cried out softly as the sensation consumed him and Merlin took the opportunity to further ease the finger into Arthur, withdrawing his other hand to rub comforting spirals round Arthur's back.

He moved the finger experimentally until Arthur was relaxed enough for him to insert another, and then even began to rock gently against them. Merlin knew when he had hit the right spot for the prince suddenly convulsed and moaned into his ear.

"More?" Merlin whispered, and began rubbing his fingers furiously against Arthur's back wall, taking his own arousal with his other hand and pumping it clumsily for he couldn't wait any longer. However he could see that Arthur couldn't quite attain climax and abandoned himself momentarily to set his other hand to furiously stroking Arthur's length, alternating fast and slow until finally Arthur's whole body submitted to orgasm and streams of liquid shot forth onto Merlin's stomach.

Merlin didn't even need to speak, his facial expression said it all, and once Arthur had managed to recover his breath, he turned Merlin around, and lowered both hands around Merlin's sides to bring him to his own physical relief. His hands were delightfully cool on Merlin's hot aching cock and Merlin's breath began to hitch as he felt his own release approaching. He strained his body up and back against Arthur's, calling the man's name with the breath he had left.

"Faster?" Arthur murmured intimately and Merlin managed a nod, before a cry was forced out of him as the prince began a pace that sparked pleasure up through his whole body, putting him in a hot haze that rendered him unable to do anything but incoherently assent how good it felt until finally he came, spilling all over Arthur's hands and the sheets before him, his body still trembling even after the release.

"Mmmm…" Arthur exhaled, pressing a lingering kiss to Merlin's shaking frame, before carefully extracting his hands to lick them clean. "You taste salty sweet, Merlin."

Merlin was still dazed, so it took him a few moments to process what Arthur was doing. "What are you doing, don't do that!"

"What, are you worried I'll get pregnant?" Arthur teased. "I don't know if anyone told you, Merlin, but it can't happen this way."

Merlin pouted to be made fun of. "I just meant…I'm sure it can't taste very good."

"You always taste good Merlin," Arthur smiled, before a huge yawn overcame him. "Can we sleep now? I'm…tired."

"Aw is Arthur sweepy?" Merlin asked, determined not to miss a chance to mock. "Okay, okay," he said as Arthur pulled him back down onto the bed for a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. If I did Merlin/Arthur would be canon (well more canon than it totally already is anyway…)**

**Story: Just some lovey dovey Merlin/Arthur smut? Enjoy M for sex! If you don't like, do not read! Simples!**

Arthur's breath hitched as Merlin continued to assault his neck with kisses, fast then slow, his tongue swirling and sliding against the skin. He felt his body twitch and buck unconsciously into the ivory skinned warlock, and his panting breathlessness turned into a soft moan of "Ah!" as Merlin pushed the wet tongue harder against him.

"Tell me," Merlin said unevenly into his ear, "how bad you want it."

Merlin loved talking and while Arthur had never been the vocal type before he had gotten into the whole idea.

"I want it," he said immediately. "I want you, Merlin, so badly," he added, pulling the boy closer to him to emphasise that he needed him to keep kissing his neck like that. "You really…turn me on," he said breathlessly, sliding a hand encouragingly up and down Merlin's back and making him gasp at the sudden touch.

"Ask me," he heard Merlin murmur between applied kisses, a hand smoothing down Arthur's bare chest to stroke, stopping at the lowest point and making Arthur cry out inwardly. "Ask me to keep going."

Arthur swallowed. Merlin was such a tease. But, hell, he loved it. "Please, Merlin," he said, and the need was clear in his words. He had expected Merlin's hand to lower, so was pleasantly surprised when the boy instead proceeded to kiss his way down Arthur's chest, the lightness of the touch making him bite down on his lip with the anticipation.

Finally Merlin tugged down Arthur's trousers, and Arthur heard his brief intake of breath at the state of him – completely erect and swollen, precum gathered at the tip. His breath came faster once more as relief hit feeling a warm wet mouth wrap itself around him, and that tongue begin to flick and swirl around him once more.

"Ohhh, Merlin," he gasped, the sensations skittering wildly through his body as he felt the wet force propelling up and down against him.

"You like that?" Merlin said indistinctly, roughly rubbing his hand up and down the side of Arthur's length before resuming the actions with his tongue, and smiling as Arthur jerked his hips roughly up into the swirling motions of his mouth.

Arthur could hear himself making louder incoherent moans, all he could feel was the incredible suction surrounding him and a warm wetness sliding repeatedly; a pressure that he was sure if he opened his eyes would have him seeing stars. His whole body began to shake as he approached his edge and words flew out his mouth of their own accord.

"Oh, don't stop, please don't –" He let out a final cry as he came, a shudder consuming his entire body.


End file.
